The Onyx Throne
by AlcyoneSong
Summary: Dark Magic stirs in the North as Plague sweeps through the lands South of Hauvon. Will Johan and Peewit be able to destroy the Demon King in time to save Hauvon before it is too late?
1. Prologue

_"And this, our life, exempt from public haunt, finds tongues in trees, books in the running brooks, sermons in stones, and good in everything." - William Shakespeare_

* * *

**Prologue: That Which Lives Within.**

A cold wind howled down from the North sending the last of the autumn leaves fluttering to the wet ground below. The gray sky heralded in a long night. Villagers milled about in front of Bell's Tavern. Despite the dismal weather, the tavern was alive with activity. Within the tavern minstrels entertained as ale flowed freely from gigantic oak casks. Two men built like oxen served the patrons from behind the long bar, as a younger woman in her early teens bustled about serving meals and making light conversation with the guests.

The wind did not relent.

A single figure moved through a different part of town. He clutched his cloak tight about him as he moved in a scurrying almost rat like manner. He looked around nervously until he found what he was looking for. He knocked three times upon a door. He fidgeted, gripping his cloak tight as he moved about. Again he knocked, until after several agonizing minutes the door opened with a low groan. He made no sound nor gesture to indicate any sort of friendliness, rather he darted into the building as the door closed with a heavy thud behind him.

The young man was about fifteen. He did not walk calmly but kept moving in an agitated manner. He followed a taller figure dressed in heavy robes with a hood which covered the face. Under the hood, the boy thought he saw a mask carved to look like a monster. The hallway was illuminated by candles which gave a purple glow. This did not seem to startle the boy, instead he did appear quite at ease with the odd sight. Around him were carved iconographs of holy figures, each vandalized and desecrated into horrible mockeries of their true intention. As the boy walked past a mirror he saw that the figure in front cast no reflection upon it. At this, the boy felt physically sick. He repressed the urge to vomit out of fear. Around him he saw other forms in the shadows of the mansion. He tried not to look too long at the sight. Each reminded him of the company he was in. They entered another room. This time, the boy saw his breath before him. This room was frigid and the air felt heavy as exotic incense filled his nose. A smokey fog hung in the air as they approached a black throne. Sitting upon the throne was another figure clad in a shroud.

"You are late." Hissed the hooded figure.

"I'm sorry Master." The young boy replied kneeling before the figure upon the throne.

"Do you have it?" The figure asked.

"No sir, I tried, but.." The boy replied shakily, then he gasped for air. His hands scratched at his throat as he tried to breathe. He fell to the floor.

"Is he dead?" The other figure asked kneeling down and placing a hand against the boy's throat. "Shall I feed?"

"No, he is not dead. Refrain from your desire for now. Send him away, he has yet to be of use to me." The figure upon the throne replied with a dismissive wave of his skeletal hand.

"Master... it has been too long, I must feed!" The other growled.

The figure upon the black throne waved his hand as two maidens bound and gagged were thrown upon the floor before him.

"Take what you want from them instead, leave the boy alone." The Master replied.

A crimson spray covered the walls as the shadowy figures closed in and devoured the maidens. The boy heard the muffled screams, the pitiful pleas, and the sickening gurgle as he felt the still hot blood pool around him staining his clothes and hair. He would never forget that sight, nor the face of the Master as the creature stared on with sadistic glee at the slaughter.

* * *

High up in the North tower, a single light glimmered from behind multicolored glass. Kate sat upon her bed surrounded by the only belongings she had from the life she knew in the twenty-first century. She composed her memoirs in a single journal which she kept close by her. Along with her belongings were other tokens. Dawnsinger, her sword, rested by her bed secure in its scabbard. Upon the wall were the other relics Kate had gained from her adventure through the Dragon Gate.

The castle was her home now, and she had spent many an hour sharing company with Johan and Peewit. Yet, the joy of her return and the defeat of Malug paled in comparison to the rumors of war which arose from merchants traveling North to Hauvon from the southern lands. They spoke of a sickness which swept through the countryside destroying livestock and villages in a matter of days leaving only empty buildings and death in its wake. With the ever increasing mortality reports from the South due to this pestilence many of the villagers around Hauvon declined to travel to the richer Southern lands.

This was a positive turn of events for King Gerard's kingdom which was to the East of Hauvon, but bad news for Lord Tremaine who depended on the merchants from Verona and Carcassonne to buy his wine. He had a surplus, and his serfs were demanding payment for their work. The Good King's nephew sat across from him contemplating his next move in a game of chess. His fingers drumming upon the arm of his chair.

"You can't just wait forever Gerard." The King chuckled. "I do wish to retire to my chamber before the sun rises."

King Gerard did not look up instead he stopped and placed his fingers upon his Bishop, he was about to move when a whirr and buzz caused him to freeze. A small blue elf like doll tugged at his arm and pointed to the Knight. Gerard frowned and glanced up quickly. The King simply nodded and gave the doll a look. "You are fortunate to have a wise advisor." The King said. "I'll over look this error, but remember not all situations will allow for such lenience." Gerard looked up at his Uncle and then back at the board. As usual, the King was a gentle teacher, but Gerard knew that he would have to be more careful. If this was a different situation, if he was playing against another King, his lack of forethought could lead the other King to believe he was an incompetent ruler and therefore an easy target. Gerard had lived with the unspeakable dread of being born into an ambitious family who saw him as nothing more than a barrier to their own desires. As a child he was subjected to the abuse of his Aunt Imperia, and even as a King he was challenged by those he had put his trust in. Only with the help of his friend Clockwork, and guidance from his Uncle, was he able to overcome the real danger and challenges he faced during the first few years of his reign.

Lord Tremaine sat with his young son Caleb who was around four years old. Caleb was blonde like his father but had emerald green eyes like his mother. He sat upon his father's knee and listened intently as Lord Tremaine told a hunting story to the other Knights. His wife Lady Odelle also had long golden hair which she always kept in a tidy braid under her wimple. She would often walk with Caleb and attend court with her husband. However, this time her smile was strained.

Johan sat by his mentor and watched the King as he played chess. It was normally the time when Peewit would enter and crack a joke or sing a bawdy chanson. Yet, the Great Hall was subdued tonight. Johan allowed himself a moment of reprieve to relax before the roaring fire and enjoy Lord Tremaine's story. He spoke of the Kingdoms to the far North where the stag's pelt was like hardened steel and their hooves could easily pierce armor. He spoke of the wild barren mountainsides full of adventure and danger. Although, Johan found some of Tremaine's descriptions a bit exaggerated, he also knew first hand how real they could be. HIs mind turned to Wind and Malug, and the ice wyvern. "If it was possible for dragons to exist still, is it also possible for ice giants and white stags to exist as well?" He thought as he turned his gaze down to crimson wine from Lord Tremaine's vineyards swirling around in his chalice. He took a deep drink finishing it off. It tasted dry upon his palette, but it was refreshing as well. Soon, he felt the warm flush rise in his cheeks and a sleepy but content sensation fill his body. He stood up bracing himself against the table.

"Are you alright son?" Lord Tremaine asked with a grin.

"Aye, I am for now... I think I'm going to go to bed." Johan replied with a small grin and a yawn.

"Of course lad, I'll see you down by the stables tomorrow. King Gerard is going to go for a ride with the King to pay tribute to the chapel of St. Agnes." Lord Tremaine replied.

"I will be there." Johan replied.

Johan staggered out of the Great Hall and made his way to his quarters which were near Kate's. He noticed the light shining from under her door, and he paused for a moment raising his hand up debating on whether to knock. He gave the door a soft rap. Then frowned thinking better of it.

"No doubt she is possibly asleep." He mused.

The latch clicked and Kate answered. Her long auburn hair swept back into a loose braid. She had wrapped her sleeping bag around her and she looked up into Johan's eyes.

"It is rather late don't you think?" She asked with a yawn.

"Were you sleeping?" Johan asked shyly.

"Nearly, I was just about to." Kate replied.

"I'm sorry, I'll.. go.. I was just wondering.. would you like to accompany me tomorrow on a ride?" Johan asked.

"Where to?"

"I will be joining the King and his nephew, as well as Lord and Lady Tremaine as they journey to St. Agnes' chapel." Johan replied.

"Do you think I should?" Kate asked as she looked down feeling her cheeks burn slightly. She kept her distance from King Gerard since her return, and neither had spoken to the other. Instead, she felt unsure concerning her relationship with him. Johan had made it very clear at the Dragon Gate, that their love was mutual.

Kate felt a gentle caress upon her cheek as Johan lifted her chin so that her eyes met his honey brown ones. "I would like it, if you did M'Lady." Johan replied.

"Then, I will go." Kate replied quietly with a small smile.

She closed the door. Outside the wind did not relent.

Johan stood before her door for a long time before he turned and walked to his room.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

_A big thank you to all who read and reviewed "Through the Dragon Gate." This is the second story in the series. I would like to thank everyone who believed in me. Especially a warm thank you to D.G. our hours of discussing the characters of Johan and Pirlouit as well as your wonderful imagination and mutual affection for the Kingdom of Hauvon and its inhabitants only made the characters so much more than mere musings. You were able to give Johan, Pirlouit, a heart and soul. You helped me make Kate a part of a wonderful world. _


	2. Chapter 1: Pilgrimage

_Love is the joy of the good, the wonder of the wise, the amazement of the Gods. - Plato_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pilgrimage**

Johan woke early, well before the sun had risen. The morning air nipped at his nose and cheeks. He saw a frost had covered the castle and surrounding grounds as he made his way to the kitchen. The sky was clear and Johan could still see the stars above beyond the plumes of his breath which created small white clouds before him. He glanced over at Kate who met him in the courtyard. They walked to the small room near the stables where breakfast was set. They ate a filling meal of porridge, oat cakes, and mead. Then they went out to the stables. Johan gently patted Bayard's muzzle and the horse affectionately nuzzled the young Squire's hand in return.

"Well, are you ready?" Kate asked.

Johan nodded, smiling a little from under the hood of his cloak.

Kate finished putting Brego's tack on and climbed up into the saddle. She had packed a saddlebag for the journey as well as her rucksack which she fastened upon the back of the saddle. She wore Dawnsinger on her right side.

"We should get going, the others are probably waiting." Johan said as he looked up at the reddening sky.

Kate tapped Brego's side with the back of her heel and the horse trotted forward.

Lord and Lady Tremaine, the Good King, King Gerard, along with several knights were waiting as Johan and Kate rode out of the stables. Gerard shot Johan a look and turned his horse around riding up alongside Kate.

"Good Morning to you M'Lady." He said with a smile.

"Good Morning your Majesty." Kate replied nodding in courtesy.

Gerard looked at Kate, his steel blue eyes met hers.

"I am glad you will be attending this pilgrimage." He replied. "There is much I would like to talk to you about."

Kate smiled and patted the top of his hand with her own.

"Well, I am glad to be in the company of friends, all the more to be able to listen to your news and share some of my own." She replied.

Gerard's face lit up. "Really?" He asked, Kate nodded.

The Good King spurred his horse forward and the company started off. Kate watched as Johan followed the King and smiled a little.

"My Uncle is fortunate to have such loyal Knights." Gerard remarked.

"Yes he is, Sire." Kate replied.

"Did you finish your quest?" Gerard asked looking over at Kate.

"I did."

"Then, why are you?" He asked.

"I chose to stay here." Kate replied frankly.

"You mean... you wanted to stay... here?" He repeated slowly.

"Yes, I have a reason to be here." Kate said, she then spurred Brego into a gallop to catch up with Johan.

King Gerard followed on his horse, his smile spoke volumes.

_"A reason?"_ He thought to himself. _ "A reason to stay?" _

* * *

However, in another part of the Kingdom all was not well. The young apprentice woke up in the middle of an empty house. He washed the blood from his face, clothes, and hair. He was used to waking up alone in strange places, but each time it happened he found himself wishing more to have what his peers had. He wanted a home, it did not have to be a fancy home, or even a perfect home. He did not want a father or a mother, he lost his parents long ago. No, all he wanted was a dry roof over his head, a regular meal, and a warm bed. He would do anything, even face the Master, to get it. He looked over to see a shrouded figure hunched over in a corner.

"You are awake." It hissed.

"Yeah, I woke up. What did you do to me this time?" The boy asked.

The figure uttered a feral growl.

"Nothing yet boy... the Master has ordered me to not touch you." It growled.

"Whatever." The boy replied. "What does the Master want?"

"You are to come with me to the Academy." The figure replied.

When the boy looked again he saw before him a tall man with broad shoulders, a heavy jaw, thick neck, and small beady eyes. He was dressed in the same black robes and his greasy black hair was tied back. His ears were sort of pointed and he had larger than normal canines. His nails were dirty and his hands large and calloused.

"Come along boy." The man growled seizing him by his arm in a vice like grip which made the boy squirm in pain.

"Very well Fenris." The boy replied through gritted teeth.

The large man let him go watching him with keen eyes as the boy shouldered his sack, and followed a few steps behind Fenris.

"No, you walk ahead." Fenris ordered.

The boy walked forward feeling the yellow eyes of Fenris bore into his back.

"Why does the Master want me to go to the Academy?" He asked.

"Yours is not to ask, but to obey." Fenris retorted.

So, through the ice and cold the boy walked down the frozen streets to the towering buildings of the Academy of Magic. Fenris left him at the gate giving the Head teacher a letter from the Master.

As Scruple walked through the halls of the academy he felt the eyes of the other students fall upon him. He heard the whispers and saw the gestures made. He thought he saw from the corner of his eye a few students laughing. He was given books, a cauldron, a wand, and a familiar. All went somewhat well until he sat down in divinity class. When he opened his desk someone had put a jar of newts in it which spilled out over the floor sending newt guts and a foul stench throughout the room. The teacher had to cancel the class and Scruple was sent to the healing ward.

After a bath and a soak in salts, the smell was gone. Scruple's clothes were ruined. It was only the pity of a healer that he was given clean clothes to replace the ruined ones. He felt better but also scared to return to the class. He hid in the library for the rest of the day, then when the time was right he bolted and went to town.

There was one place in town that he loved. Rather one girl he fancied who worked there. It was a tavern called "The Bell." The owner had died and had left it to his two sons and daughter to maintain. Bell's brothers were friendly but kept a wary eye on their sister. Scruple did not mind, he was not afraid of them. After all, Fenris was twice their size and twice as mean. If Scruple could handle him, he certainly could handle Bell's brothers.

He sat by the bar and waited for her.

Sometimes, they would walk for hours through the town and out into the fields just beyond the Castle. When Scruple could, he would borrow a horse and they would ride out into the forest. He would always come up with some premise such as gathering herbs for potions class, or looking for various tracks made by magical beasts. Yet, every moment he spent with Bell, he treasured.


	3. Chapter 2: Take Courage

**The Onyx Throne **

**Chapter 2: Take Courage**

_"It takes courage to grow up and become who you really are." - e. _

* * *

The Kingdom of Leońe was a prosperous one with rolling countryside, rich forests, and lovely coasts. A large castle that looked like a fairytale illustration stood elegantly upon a cliff which overlooked the ocean. Below a long stretch of beach spread out along wild and rugged terrain which then softened to hilly farmland dotted with villages. The King and Queen of Leońe had two sons, the eldest was Harold, the younger Theodore. Where Harold excelled in the way of horsemanship and combat, Theodore preferred reading and writing with the monks. His father beseeched his youngest son to join them on a hunt, and upon Theodore's sixteenth birthday he did join his father and brother. Sadly, tragedy struck leaving Theodore estranged from his father. The young Prince wrought with grief sought the council of a magician in hopes to somehow make amends with his deceased brother. However the magician had other plans, he transformed the Prince into a frog, and a frog into a mockery of the Prince. Now his story would end here, had other events not taken place which, by all accounts saved Theodore's life. It is said that the smallest and most unlikely of people often end up on a very grand adventure when they least expect it. This was the case for a certain creature some call a "Smurf." Their actual name, I do not know for certain. I do know that they are a rare sort of creature which only allow themselves to appear before those who have a kind and gentle heart, and those who need help but whose voices fall to deaf ears. You can never ask a Smurf for help, you'll never find them. They will always find you. This was the case for poor Theodore who was lost, alone, and without a single friend in a very big world. The Smurfs lent him their aid, and through their help regained his true form, but also learned that love was not a token object to be forced upon another. Rather it was a gift. Sadly Theodore's gift was rejected. However, his Father observed all that had occurred thinking his son was delirious with grief decreed that no soul would mention the name of Harold or of Theodore's mysterious transformation from that point on. The King's thoughts were heavy as more reports of attacks on costal villages trickled in. His Lords were demanding protection from the barbarians, but the King's coffers were empty. He had no money to pay for an army, nor did he have the resources to build a navy. He sent word to the Good King in Hauvon urging for some sort of assistance.

The messenger rode out early on a fleet footed horse. The journey to Hauvon would take several days in good weather. Longer in foul. The messenger looked up to see the sky darkening. He pulled his cloak around him and rode on as the first drops of frigid rain hit his face. Soon he would be riding through sleet, eventually snow. The wind would slow him down to a walk leaving nothing before him but blinding white. To stop would mean death, to carry on could mean delay as it was easy to lose track of where he was. His horse protested huffing in the bitter cold.

He never saw it coming The beast was a creature of the cold, and moved swiftly upon the unsuspecting human. Jaws snapped, bones broke, and red stained the white snow. Soon, even the crimson stain was covered in a blanket of white.

Meanwhile, the King pressed on with his happy company of pilgrims.

"Pirlouit would have loved this." Johan remarked as they passed a waterfall which fell into a clear pool several feet below. Bayard snorted and shook his head causing his barding to jingle.

"Really?" Kate asked. "Where is he?"

Johan looked ahead his smile fading. "Sometimes, I just don't know." He muttered.

She remained quiet riding beside Johan. She guessed if he wanted to talk to her about it, he would in his own time.

They passed under a natural bridge known as Ham's Pass. It was said that it was made by giants in the first age, and held a significant meaning to the local tribes ever since. Kate looked up at the towering rock and narrow earth bridge. Below she saw the path wind on through a narrow gorge that forced them to ride single file. She could sense Johan's growing apprehension, and followed his gaze upward at the many crags and crevices perfect for an ambush. She found her hand moving toward the pommel of Dawnsinger, not that a sword would do little good against an arrow, still it gave her comfort to know it was there. Brego kept his footing on the loose gravelly path, when a shout from up front caused the whole party to slow to a halt.

"Dragon!" Came the word echoing down the line through the ranks.

All eyes looked skyward to see a great circling reptilian creature soaring above them. It paused for a moment which felt like an eternity to Kate. All breath was held, beasts were put under control, and prayers whispered as the creature moved on to the unanimous relief of the company.

"My word, St. Anne is with us today! Who would have imagined? In my lifetime! A real, live, wild dragon!" The King exclaimed.

"Well sire, there was the matter of that dragon in the cursed country.." Johan started to say.

"Bother that dragon, it was a mere baby compared to that beast!" The King replied. "My word, what do you think the wing size was on that monster?" He asked Lord Tremaine.

"No less than forty feet, Sire." Sir Tremaine replied.

The King had an odd sort of sparkle in his eyes.

"I only hope we get to St. Anne's without any further incident." Johan whispered.

He clicked his tongue and urged Bayard forward. The horse whinnied as the way widened for the riders to ride alongside each other again. Kate took the opportunity to ride by Johan.

"Do you think it was?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, that dragon did not look silvery." Kate replied.

"Indeed, but I thought Malug was the last."

"I guess he is not, but do you think... well it's a stupid idea." Kate started to say staring hard at Brego's mane.

"What?"

"Do you think it is possible that there could be more gates?" She paused, "I mean I came here through a Dragon Gate not by intention, but because I was meant to be here. Yet, do you think it is possible that there are other gates that lead to other worlds around here? I mean, this is powerful magic, and if it was.. well." She looked over at him.

Johan gave her a small smile, but then frowned a little.

"What do you mean by that?"

Kate paused.

"What I mean is that, we spent an entire year ... no you spent an entire year with me helping me get back..." Kate replied then let the words drop.

"I did... do you regret your choice?" Johan asked.

"No! Not at all!" Kate quickly replied.

"Oh ok... because for a moment I was not so sure." Johan said.

Kate reached over and took Johan's hand in her own.

"I will never regret this." She said with a small smile.

Johan looked up and lifted her hand kissing the top of it. His action did not go unnoticed.

King Gerard pulled back hard on his horses reigns. Shock was etched across his face as he watched Johan. He shook his head as if trying to physically shake the thought from his mind.


End file.
